Bug Brothers 1
by Aqua-Girl555
Summary: What if Bumblebee and Wasp were brothers? But not just brothers... Twins! But they kept it a secrit from everyone. Why? Wasp X Bumbelbee. brotherly paring. not youi! Sequel is up.


A/N: when it's **Bold **its bumblebee singing, when its _Italic_ its Wasp, when its _**Both**_ it is both Wasp and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed looking at a picture of him and... Wasp. Wasp had his arm over 'Bee's shoulder doing a 'peace' sign. 'Bee was smiling also holding up a 'peace' sign. They were twins, but they kept it a secret. Nobody knew except for their dead caretakers. They acted alright when nobody was around but when people were there they acted as worse enemy's but then 'Bee found out Wasp was a traitor. It tore 'Bee up inside. And now to find out he wasn't a traitor made him feel good, but the fact that he was Innocent but was still sent to the stockades nearly killed 'Bee inside.

'Bee sighed and put the picture into a chess of other pictures and stuff from his times with Wasp. He decided to clear his mind. He walked into the main room and said "I'm going for a drive, ALONE." HE said knowing Sari would want to come along.

He transformed and rolled out before anyone could stop him. Then he drove to the woods.

There he drove around a little before stopping and transformed to robot mode. he looked up at the stars and started to sing a song from a show he once saw. The song was called 'Brothers'.

"**How can I repay you brother mine? How can I expect you to forgive? Clinging to the past I shed our blood, and shattered your chance to live.**

**"Though I knew the laws I payed no heed. How can I return your wasted breath? What I did not know has cost you dear, for there is no cure for death.**

**"Beautiful mother soft and sweet; once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years, we reached for you. Alas, 'twas not meant to be.**

**"And how can I make amends. For all that I took from you? I led you with hopeless dreams. My brother I was a fool.**

Bumblebee let out a gasp, as a small tear slid down his face plate, he was not expecting another voice start to sing. He spun around to see Wasp.

_"Don't cry for the past now brother mine. Nether you nor I are free from blame. Nothing can erase the things we did, for the path we took was the same._

_**"Beautiful mother soft and sweet; once you were gone we were not complete. Back through the years we reached for you. Alas 'twas not meant to be.**_  
**"My dreams made me blind and mute. I long to return to that time**_._

_"I fallowed with out a word, my brother the fault is mine._

**"So where do we go from here? And how to forget and forgive?**

_"What's gone is forever lost. Now all we can do is live."_

They were both silent for the longest time. Bumblebee spoke up first "I'm so sorry, Wasp. When I first found the communicator in your locker I felt torn between duty or family. Then I heard the sarge say the protection of others always go before your self, so I..."

Wasp covered bumblebees mouth and said "I forgive you. I thought about it and it isn't you I should be mad at, but Longarm, he was the traitor that framed me."

Bumblebee smiled then broke out into tears and fell into Wasp's arms, Wasp fell back words, not expecting the form of sibling love and Bumblebee said "I missed you so much. I love you brother."

"And I you, little bro."

They layed there. Bumblebee letting out all his tears. Eventually Bumblebee went silent. He quietly asked "How did you find me? How did you fix your vocal processor? Where have you been? how did you know that song? And how.." he was cut off again when Wasp chuckled.

"I found you when I over heard you singing. I've been living in a cave not too far from here. I found an all spark fragment and it healed me. And to pass the time I've been watching t.v. 24 7."

They were quiet again. Then Wasp said "it's getting dark, we should head to my cave till morning, then we can explain most of what has happen to the others. And leave out the 'twins' thing."

"Oh no you don't." said a voice from behind them. The bug brothers shot up and turned to see... "PROWL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled 'Bee.

"Optimus told me to keep an eye on you in case Decepticons showed up. Why didn't you tell anyone you were brothers?"

"Because our creators didn't want us to be spoiled. You know how rare it is to find twins." said Wasp looking quite angry at the ninja bot.

"Please don't tell anyone!." pleaded Bumblebee.

Prowl raised a hand and said "It isn't my place to say anything. We know he isn't the traitor and you have made up. Their is no reason I should let the secret out."

Bumblebee let out a breath of relief. Wasp just said "Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now let's go back to the base, the others are sure to be worried. There I think we should go with the last part of your plan," The nodded toward Wasp.

They both nodded then the three bots drove away.

What the three didn't know was that they were being watched by Megatron. He smirked and said out loud "I think I can use this to my advantage for project 'Autobot 2 Decepticon'."

He looked behind him to see the Dinobots, the Construcacons (not Dirt Boss, just Scrapper and Mixmaster), and Wreck-Gar. All were in stasis lock. Megatron started to laugh.

A/n: I will make a sequel if people want me too. This is just suppose to be a one shot of Wasp and Bumblebee. I put in the last part for no reason. P.S. the song was 'Brothers' from Fullmetal Alchemist.


End file.
